


Baby, it´s a beautiful day

by Lanceless



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ignores the canon so hard, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Greer does Bad things, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Harold, Sad, Smut, So does Samaritan, Violence, a/b/o dynamics, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Beta/Omega Verse Rinch AU:<br/>While hiding from Samaritan Harold discovers he is carrying. He and his Alpha John are trying to life a normal life which seems impossible when Johns cover gets blown up and the Omega has to hide in a Safe House in New Hampshire. Will they get reunited or will Harold has to get the Baby alone and without John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming a Family

Baby it´s a beautiful day

 

It was raining rather heavy when John managed to come back to his Apartment. He could feel the cold rain drops dripping down on him, leaving a wet trail on their way down his neck and he was happy to escape into his so called Home.

There he went up the stairs. The Elevator was out, as always. But that´s probably the price you have to pay for hiding in an old Building without many Neighbours or Security Cameras. Finally inside the Apartment the Alpha went straight to the Bedroom where his Omega Harold Finch was waiting inside the cozy Bed. He undressed leaving only his Boxers on and quickly laid down next to Harold. The older one sat the Book he was reading at the Bedside table and gently kissed Johns Forehead. 

“Rough day?” the Omega asked. John nodded and sighed in relieve when Harold started to carefully massage his scalp. The Ex - OP had a new Undercover Job as a Shop Assistant which meant he had to work from morning till dawn. “Is everything all right, love?” John asked and snuggled himself into Harold´s Waist. He could smell his scent on Harold’s skin, which reminded him of what they did some hour’s ago while he stopped at home for a short break. “Of course. Shall I turn off the light?” Harold asked quietly. John shook his head. “Nah, I´m fine. You sure want to continue reading.” The Alpha closed his eyes. He was exhausted and tired as hell he fell to sleep to the sound of Harold slowly turning the pages of his book.

The Clock at the Bedside Table showed it was 2 in the Morning when John woke up from the sound of someone crying. He immediately felt, that something was wrong with his mate. Slowly he opened his eyes, scanning the small bedroom. The bed next to him was still warm and he could see that the lights were on in the Bathroom next to their Bedroom. The Alpha got up and walked over to knock on the Door carefully. 

“Oh John, did I woke you?” he heard his Omega say surprised. But there was something else in Harold’s voice, sheer terror. “Harold, what´s going on, have you had another Nightmare?” the younger one asked. “Oh no it´s just...I...” John could hear Harold’s voice trembling. “Harold I´m coming to you now, okay?” The Alpha asked and grabbed the Doorknob. He pushed the Door open and saw his Omega shivering in the middle of the little room. In his Hand there was a little plastic pen or something. At first John wondered what was going on, until he realised it. A cold wave of sheer horror washed over the Alpha.

It was a Pregnancy test.

His eyes widened in shock. “I´m so sorry John. I´m carrying.” Harold whispered. The Omega was expecting John to leave. Or to say he would not accept this pup as his. But none of that happened. John slowly dropped to his knees and hugged Harold’s Belly. “Harold these are some amazing news. We´re gonna be a Family.” The younger one said. John could feel tears beginning to fell from his eyes.

”You want to keep it?” Harold asked surprised. The taller one could hear Harold sniffle.”Harold, you are the love of my life. Sure, with Samaritan and Greer out there it is going to be a hard time, but I´ll make sure to protect you.”John said while getting up to meet Harold’s lips in a passionate kiss.”You already gave me so much. You showed me a better life, you gave me love and now you will give me the best present I could wish for. I love you so much, Harold Finch.”John said and covered his mouth to stop a sob which was about to escape his mouth. “You are going to be an amazing Dad for our little pup.” Harold said, voice still shaking. They stayed there for some time, Harold and John both crying quietly in a mixture of happiness and angst for their unborn child.

The two Men went back to their bed. John had his Arm around Harold’s waist to caress his Mate´s Belly.

Sure, this was the situation they always had tried to avoid, but they had to life with it now. Harold told him it probably happened about two months ago while Harold was in Heat. They shared a quick night alone in a Motel. Unfortunately while on the run from Samaritan they had none of their contraceptives. Until now John hadn´t really minded that night as much as he should have. They could never be seen together at any places outside, which meant he could never make sure his mate was ok. Samaritan was waiting inside it´s hole like a Spider in its web, only looking for a glimpse of a poor victim. And its victim would be either John or Harold. 

The Alpha could feel his blood boil at the thought of someone laying a hand on his Omega. He would protect Harold with all his strength. He would make sure there´s no way Samaritan or Greer would get hold of either Harold or their precious pup. John fell back to sleep while stroking his mate´s Belly.

The next morning he made sure to get up before Harold to make some Breakfast for them. When Harold got up and walked into the kitchen he could already smell the bacon and pancakes John made for them.

“Good Morning.” Harold said and hugged John from behind. “Morning.” the taller one answered and turned around to face Harold. His boyfriend was fully dressed and looked at him with those prefect blue eyes. “Are you planning on getting a Doctor’s appointment?” John asked. “Yes. I still have absolutely no plan where and when but we just have to make sure the test was right and I´m carrying.”Harold said. “I thought you took more than one test?” John asked confused. “Actually I took three but as you should know by now, I´m just very paranoid.” Harold said. John chuckled and kissed his mate.

He opened his mouth to let in Harold’s tongue. Slowly their Kiss deepened and Harold could feel Johns Hand wandering over his smaller Body. The Omega moaned as he felt his arousal grow. They broke the kiss to look at each other. Harold´s cheeks were blushed and his Glasses were fogged with the steam of their breath. “I love you.” John spoke and kissed Harold again. They suddenly broke the kiss to smell something burning right behind them. “Oh Shit!” John said and fished for the totally burned Pancake. 

“Hey, I hope you still want to have a taste of my perfectly round and only slightly burned Pancakes.” The Alpha said. Harold smiled at him and gave his Alpha a kiss on the cheek. “Sure.” They both made their way to the table where Bear was lying under the table and whined to get a little piece of bacon. They quickly shared their meal and after they cleaned up the Table together John headed to work. He kissed Harold goodbye and petted Bear, who happily wriggled his tail at him. While closing the door he could see Harold opening his laptop. The Alpha smiled to himself.

For this short moment he was the happiest Alpha in this world. He had his mate caring the pup they always wished for and they hadn´t heard of Samaritan in weeks.  
Maybe this would work out, John thought to himself. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe...


	2. There is a place I´ve seen in dreams

Baby it´s a beautiful day

 

Harold stood in front of his mirror and looked at his own reflection. He didn´t felt any different the Omega thought to himself while slowly stroking over his tummy. His Belly wasn´t yet showing the slightest bump even thought he knew for sure about the little pup that was growing inside of him. 

Behind him he saw John sleeping in their bed.

The Alpha had to change his Undercover Job again and now worked as a Florist. Today was the first day in months that he could sleep off. But Harold wanted to work on the Machine and got up to dress himself and got ready for the day. 

He went to the nightstand to get his glasses and saw his Ultrasound picture. He went to the Doctors yesterday and now knew for sure that he was five weeks along. Smiling he stroked carefully above the picture of his inner body. Because of his the early state of his pregnancy there was only a tiny black spot inside a grey mess. He could feel a light pull in his inguinal region. A sign of his Body preparing itself for the soon to be changes. 

Suddenly there was a hand stroking his hip. “Morning Sleepyhead.” Harold said while turning around so that John could easily bury his face in Harold’s belly. The Alpha just loved to gently touch or stroke his mate. “I´m going to make some breakfast. Do you want to join me or continue to sleep?” Harold asked while stroking John´s salt and pepper hair. “I´ll get up and get ready to join you.” The Alpha murmured and got up. “Did you walked Bear?” John asked half way into the Bathroom. “I was about to go and do that. But maybe you could take him with you on a run. I think you can utilize him better than me.” Harold answered. “Also I want to make Pancakes for you while you´re out.” The Omega explained. John smiled. “I couldn´t say no to that offer.”

They ate in silent. Bear lying on his Doggie bed completely impoverished from his morning walk with John. When they finished they cleaned the table and Harold went to get his Laptop and John offered Harold to sit in his lap. Harold accepted the offer and sat down in Johns lap while tapping away on his Laptop. John had this day as a free day and wanted to spend it as much as possible with his mate. He started to caress his Omega´s belly. Harold humming in pleasure. 

“I can´t believe our little pup is growing inside you.” John said and placed a short kiss to Harold’s neck. “I know. It´s still such a strange thought to me too.” Harold said. “I´m gonna make sure no one is going to harm you or the Baby.” John growled protective. “I know. You´re going to make a wonderful Dad to our little pup.” Harold said and petted Johns Hand on his belly.  
The Omega sat down the laptop at the little Coffee table and tuned around to face John. “I´m scared. John, I know you´re going to keep us safe but Samaritan is still out there and I´m scared they will try to find you, my dear.” Harold said while closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. John kissed his mate softly. “Hey, you know I can protect myself. And by the love of god, I´m gonna keep you and the pup safe. Even if it would risk my life.” Harold kissed his mate passionately. John´s lips parted to let in Harold´s tongue and they both moaned in pleasure when their tongues touched. John could feel his member harden at their passionate actions.

Their kissing grew more heated and soon John´s crisp white shirt was opened so that Harold could kiss the younger ones nipples.

John growled in pleasure and let all these heavenly feels pour down on him. Harold licked a wet trail to John’s belly button and worked the zipper of his Alphas pants open. He could already see the huge bulge which became clear at his pants. The Omega took off his Alphas trouser and took John´s erection, still covered by his Boxers in his mouth.

John gave a loud moan. He could feel sweat running down his back. “Harold, please I-i need more.” John moaned. His Omega smirked and took off the annoying piece of underwear. John´s cock was already rock hard and pre cum was glistening at the tip of it. Harold licked over it once, twice before finally taking John´s erection in his mouth, sucking hard. Soon, John became a moaning and grunting mess under the Omegas skilled tongue. “Oh god Harold. You make me feel so, so very good.” John groaned. 

He already could feel his Orgasm building inside of him. He wouldn´t last long, John thought to himself while closing his eyes. Harold started swallowing around John´s cock and the Alpha suddenly came hard and with a final and very loud groan. He was panting for air and gulped before opening his arms to hug Harold. “I love you.” The younger one said. He kissed Harold and let his hand wander to Harold´s groin. He could see the Omega blushing when John touched Harold´s Erection only to find a wet spot. “Did you came while blowing me?” John asked with a grin.

Harold blushed even more. “It was a very erotic sight.” Harold said. “Seeing what my mouth can do to you.” He added. John smirked. “You´re ready for round two?” John asked. “Yes. But maybe we could move to our Bedroom and our bed instead.” Harold said. “As you wish.” John said and stole a quick kiss from his lover’s lips. 

And for these Hours they both completely forgot about the Trouble they were in. There wasn´t a Samaritan or a John Greer. It was only them. But how long is it possible to hide from an AI whose only goal is it to catch you? Only time could tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter finished. I also changed the 'caring' mistake in chapter one. I don´t know if the next chapter will come online next Saturday because I´ll be gone to Munich with my class and probably won´t have a change to write something. But I´ll somehow will manage it. See you next week. ~Bye~


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here´s the next Chapter, based on something that really happend to me once, and fitted really well into this Story. Also, stay tuned, since we are going to meet Fusco and the other in the next Chapter, which is also the Start of the Angsty Part. (Here´s a helpful advice, prepare some tissues, cause heartbreak is going to come...)

Baby, it´s a beautiful day...

John never imagined himself as a soon- to- be Dad, maybe that´s why he found himself rather confused by how many thing a Baby would need. He was at the Baby Section in a Super market. The Alpha took out a little Bodysuit. “How could a Baby fit into this?” He asked to himself.

It was so small.

He looked at the Bodysuit in his hands. It was a plane white thing, with a heart stitched to its chest saying ‘I love my daddies’’. The Alpha smiled fondly at it. He took this one in his shopping cart and went on. Harold was now eight weeks pregnant. Which meant that there was a little bump showing whenever Harold took off his clothes. John loved the sight of it. He loved stroking his mates belly at Night, soothing over the pale, plump flesh and giving his beloved Omega everything he could ask for. Which was also the reason he was at the Supermarket today. Harold demanded on chocolate Donuts with Tuna and some chillies.

A mix the Alpha never imagined his mate would ever want in any way possible.

At least, John thought to himself while slowly pacing his purchases on the Checkout, Harold was easy to handle, till now. His Morning Sickness started a few days ago, but gladly it didn´t lasted long and the Omega also didn´t started to behave different in any way. Except of course, for his rather exotic Cravings. He chuckled. 

John was already at his way home when he saw a group of Kindergarten children in the Park. John stopped to look at them in awe. The Alpha wondered how their child would look like. A little Boy with Harold’s spiky brown hair and his perfect baby -blue eyes? Or a little Girl with his own dark hair? He continued to stare at them before he slowly walked on. 

The air was warm today. A nice breeze blew around the Alpha. John was glad every time, to leave the flower shop he was working for the last few weeks, to finally go home. The shop was too small for him. He always feared to knock the things over, the obtrusive smells began to irritate his Nose, and the whole Shop was too tedious for the Ex-OP. 

Suddenly the Alpha went dead in his tracks. There was the sound of a Child crying. He turned around, searching for the cause. A few People were around. None of them with a Child. When he started to go back, the crying continued to grow louder. A few moments later, he found him:

A small Boy, with short brown hair and Glasses, who was hiding behind a large bush. “Oh no...” John muttered to himself when he realized that he had seen the Boy already. He was one of the Kindergarten kids.

The Alpha slowly approached the Boy. “Hi little one. What´s wrong with you?” He asked. The Boy stopped crying and looked at him with wide eyes. “Mommy said I shouldn´t talk with strangers.” He sobbed. John slowly bend down in front of the Boy. “It´s okay. I´m here to help you. My name´s John. Can you tell me yours?” The Boy sniffed and continued to look at him.  
“I´m Orson.” The Boy said. “That’s a pretty name. So, tell me Orson, what´s wrong?” John asked. The Boy sniffed again. “I-I´m lost. I wanna go home. Please, can you help me find the others?” John moved closer to the little Boy. “Of course, Orson, where did you last seen the others?” He asked while moving out of the Bush. Orson thought about it. “There.” He pointed on an empty Bench. John nodded. “That´s good. And can you see them now?” Orson looked around and shook his head. “No...” His voice was shaking again. “It´s okay Orson, remember, that it´s okay to feel afraid. But never give up to easily. How´s this.” The Alpha asked while lifting the Boy up. Orson giggled. 

That´s when John heard some female Voice´s behind the nearest tree´s. “Orson, look again, can you see the others now?” The Boy went silent and suddenly started wriggling exitited in Johns Arms. “I can see them! Look!” He pointed to the trees and John headed there. “Excuse me Miss, do you miss a child?” He asked. One of the women turned around and sighed in relief when she saw Orson.

“Thank you so much. He always get´s distracted by random tings.” She knelt beside the kid. “How often did I told you not to leave the group?” Orson´s eyes started watering again. “Hey, it´s okay. You´re okay now. Just remember to stay with your group, okay?” John said while carefully setting down the Boy. Orson nodded. John smiled at him while ruffling his hair. “Oh my. You are perfect with children. You´re probably a great Dad.” The woman said. John smiled shyly, he could feel how he started to blush a little. “Actually I am about to become a Dad.” he corrected the woman proud. “Well then you´re going to make a wonderful Father.”

John couldn´t hide his smile anymore. 

He headed home after that. To Harold who was still waiting for his Food like a hungry Wolf in the desert. “I also bought something for our pup.” The younger one announced happily and took out the white Bodysuit. He saw tears welling up in Harold´s eyes. “John this is beautiful.” He pressed the little Bodysuit to his chest. “I love it.” The Omega said and gave his mate a kiss to the cheek.

The Alpha then told the Story of how he helped the little Boy and Harold listened to him while hungrily gulping down his Food. It was late in night when John finally announced that it was time to go to bed. Harold demanded to work on his Laptop for a little more time which remembered John on a grumpy child who didn´t wanted to go to sleep. Finally he could persuade his Omega that he needed to sleep not only for himself but also for the pup. 

John already laid in bed when he saw Harold coming inside the bedroom. The Omega yawned softly and changed into a simply grey shirt and soft pants. The shirt wasn´t very tick so John could still see the little bump forming at his mate’s belly. He carefully caressed Harold’s tummy. His Omega hummed in agreement while slowly drifting of to sleep.

“Thank you for everything you gave me, Harold.” John whispered quietly. Harold gave a sleepy groan. “`s okay. I know.” Harold murmured. “I want you to know that I love you more than I love my life. You’re my sun, my star´s. Harold you and the pup mean the world to me. I never let anything happen to you.” John promised. 

Harold snuggled himself more in John´s tight hug. “I love you too, John Reese.” He said. The layed in Bed after that. Harold already fast asleep in Johns Arms, who was still watching his sleeping Mate and fell asleep to the sounds of his beautiful carrying Omega sleeping.


	4. Watch as the Violence take a hold...(or maybe not)...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Samaritan found them. What is John Greer going to do? And what about Harold and John? Stay tuned to find it out in the next Chapter...

Baby, it´s a beautiful day...

Pain shot up Harold’s back when he tried to move under the light Covers of their Bed. He muffled a groan and hardly managed to move. The fabric that was lying against his stomach now was already cold. John must have gotten up some time ago. Maybe the Alpha took Bear for a Morning run or brought some Breakfast. The Omegas stomach growled in disagreement. The last few days where like hell to him. He could barely keep anything inside, his Back started to Hurt, which mixed to his usually Pain. Harold could feel tears in the corner of his eyes. He sniffed.

No, this wasn´t what he imagined would happen during his Pregnancy. Sure, he knew all the Symptoms, he knew about the Pain, but this, he thought to himself, was too much. He needed something. Someone. He needed John.

Harold whimpered helplessly. His Back arched, he couldn´t get up. There where Footsteps somewhere in the House. Harold closed his eyes, while relaxing a little. John was there. He thought. His Alpha was there, and everything was fine. This was only the Mood swings, showing their effects on him.

“Harold.” John´s voice called from the kitchen. “I´ve made Breakfast. You need to eat. I´m sure your stomach can hold it up.”

Harold signed. John was right. He needed to eat something.

The Omega tried to get up again. But failed. His back felt like it was on fire. A dull throbbing, that sended small waves of pain up his spine. The Omega grimaced and carefully sat up. His Belly gained a bit over the last weeks. It was still barely visible, but Harold already could feel how he started to outgrow his whole wardrobe.

He started to waddle into the Kitchen. It took even more time then normally. But Harold knew John was waiting for him, and the Alpha seemed to get even more protective over the weeks. They could rarely be seen in public, which seemed to bother the Ex-OP. He wanted to make sure to protect Harold and the Child by all costs.

A heavenly smell felt his nostrils and took Harold out of his thoughts. John was standing in the Kitchen, dressed in only a Pair of Sweatpants and a grey T-Shirt. Harold could feel the colour rising in his cheeks. “Good Morning, John.” He greeted when he stood in the Doorframe. His Back ached once and the Omega grimaced. “`Morning.” John piped while turning around to leave a butterfly kiss on his Mates forehead. Harold waddled over to the table. One of his hands was behind his back, a small attempt to maybe stroke the pain away.

When the Omega sat down he gave a short noise of pain. John was immediately by his side. “Harold? Is everything alright?” The Alpha asked scared. “I`m fine. It´s just, my back. It’s hurting more than ever.” The Omega whispered in pain. John went and grabbed some massage oil. Then he came back and slowly pulled up Harold’s white T-shirt. “If I hurt you in any way, say immediately stop.” John announced while slowly rubbing over Harold´s back. The Omega was quiet until John massaged a rather big knot away causing Harold to moan and melt under his talented hands, finally feeling better after these days of pain.

“Better?” John asked. Harold gave a slight nod. He was scared that even the faintest move could bring back the pain. John kept his special treatment going until Harold said it is enough.  
The Alpha gave the older one a kiss and went to wash the oil off his hands. “I´ll have to go to work. Will you be okay here?” He asked. Harold nodded again while rubbing his little bump. “I´ll take Bear with me, okay?” John asked. Thank god his undercover job allowed dogs. “Okay. Will you be back tonight?” The Omega asked. “Yeah, I´m going to meet Fusco in the park in my break.” John gave his mate a kiss and stroked over his belly before leaving with Bear for work.

It was a short Journey to the Shop, which stood only a few blocks away. Maybe to close, John thought to himself, as always. He needed to get there quick, but deep inside; the Alpha sensed that it was too dangerous to have his beloved Mate this close. “Maybe we need to change Covers again soon.” John mumbled to himself. Bear gave a low whine. “I know, I don´t want to move too.” He stroked the Malinois fur and got in the Shop.

The overwhelming smell of exotic Flowers broke down on him. Bear trotted behind and slowly made his way into the small Storeroom. It wasn´t optimal, but it should do. His Co-Workers still hadn´t showed up, so John took his time, slowly changing into his Work-Uniform. A dark green Apron embroiled with a smiling Sun. He checked himself in the Mirror. The Apron looked ridiculous on him. He didn´t looked like a Former Soldier, nor a Detective. More like a friendly Shop assistant. The Job didn´t brought much, but John lived with even less already.  
So, this was his life now, he thought to himself while slowly making his way to the Front of the Shop. Nothing special, a normal life. Something he had wished for. But still, he wasn´t satisfied...

“Mr Hobbes? I think it´s time for your brake.” His co-worker announced after some hours of working. John sighed in relief. He went outside the shop and made his way to the Central park. That´s where he wanted to meet Fusco. He sat down on a bench. After some minutes of waiting the Beta sat next to him. “Hello Lionel.” John said. “Hey John.” The Alpha looked around there was no Camera in sight. “How is everything going at the moment?” John asked. “Good. Everyone´s wondering where ya went and everyone´s still trying to murder somebody somewhere. So, s´noting special.” Fusco told him. John looked at him. “I know. I´m so sorry that I can´t help you. It´s just...” He tried to state.

“No John. It´s fine. Harold needs you.”

John smiled a little. “Yes, he does.” He looked around convincing himself that they where alone. Then he took out the newest Ultrasound Picture. “I´ve still got something to fight for.” Since Harold brought home the first Ultrasound picture the tiny black spot turned into a real Baby like form. You could clearly see a big head, the body and if you concentrate even little feet. His mate was now ten weeks pregnant.

Fusco began to smile.

“Oh Boy. Is that what I think it is?” He asked. “Harold and I wanted you to be the first one to hear about it.” John said happily. “I´m so happy for you, John.” Fusco said. They talked a bit about how everything is going to change with Harold and the pup and after some time John glanced back at his watch. “Oh shit. I´m gonna be late for work.” He said. They said goodbye to each other and John hurried back into the Florist shop.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Target: Harold Finch. Status: Unknown. Search ongoing._

_Target: John Reese. Status: ... Found._

A small Clip showed up on the big Computer screen. John Greer smiled to himself while watching it. “Samaritan, find more Information’s about this Flower Shop and his owners. It looks like I need to buy some flowers soon...”

The Man turned away from the screens with a predatory smile. _Finally he found them_...


	5. This is the Night it all begins, a hopeless Man, left on his sane

**7 weeks later**

_Target: John Reese; Status: Found (loading location)_

It was late evening and already dark outside.John was packing some flowers for an elderly woman when he spotted the black SUV standing at the other side of the street. _“It´s just paranoia.”_ He thought to himself while whishing the Woman a nice Evening. But he still found his hand travelling under the counter to feel the emergency weapon. He felt observed since a few weeks. That´s why he secretly kept a weapon under the counter. “John? Could you come over and help me, please?” One of his colleagues asked.

He went to a shelf packed full with bright flowers and helped his much smaller colleague, an Asian Beta girl with shoulder long, brown hair and a birthmark in the left corner of her chin, who worked in the Shop as a holiday jobber.

The Alpha could hear the familiar sound of the bell whenever the door to the shop went open. Then footsteps went toward the counter. “Excuse me. I´m looking for some red roses.” A familiar voice said. John could feel his heart skip some beats.

It was John Greer´s voice.

 _No! This couldn´t be._ He felt his stomach drop. The couldn´t have found him.

In sheer horror he realized that his weapon was still under the counter. The Holiday jobber, Kate went to help Greer. John didn´t needed to look around to know that at least two Bodyguards with machine Guns covered under their long, black coats were standing at the entrance. Kate showed Greer some roses and John tried to slowly walk toward the counter. He could hear the sound of Guns getting unlocked. Kate breathed in sharply. “ _I have to get her out of this!_ ” John thought to himself.

“Mister Reese, you better not grab the weapon I´m sure you hid under this counter.” Greer´s voice filled the silence. “I have to thank you, Madame. Those flowers are beautiful. I think a special Omega would love to get one. Am I right, John?” Greer asked in a mocking voice. John felt his blood boil in his veins. Greer was behind Harold and his pup.

“But don´t worry. We´re going to give him the same treatment we allow you. A bullet to the head and this unpleasant thing he invented will be forgotten.” John could see Harold lying dead on the floor of their Apartment for his inner eye, a bullet wound small and red on his forehead. A hand protectively curled around his already showing bump. And his blue eyes completely life less behind his glasses. John clenched his hands into fists.

“At least let the girl go!”Demanded John, who couldn´t keep his eyes of the, now crying, Beta. “I am sorry for this young lady. But unfortunately she has witnessed to much.” Greer answered. He gave Kate a small push who stumbled in the middle of the room. “Walk over to John. I have to apologies. But there is an Omega I have to visit. It´s getting late and I don´t want to be too late for his execution.” Greer walked out of the shop and into the SUV. The Bodyguard lifted their Guns. The Alpha could hear Kate sob. John saw the man’s focusing on the two of them. He already got ready to shield Kate with his Body.

Then Gun shots filled his ear´s. He felt the younger girl´s body wince next to him, his ears ringing from the power of the shots. The Alpha tried to feel anything. Normally a bullet wound would hurt more. Was he already dead? On his way to meet Joss? The Alpha opened his eyes.

Root was standing above the dead bodies of Greer´s man. “Hey John. Did you miss me?” She asked with a smug grin. “We have to go home!” John said and walked toward the Hacker. Root motioned at Kate a little while still grinning madly. She then followed John outside the Shop to run towards her car. “Greer is on his way to him, Harold has to get out of our home immediately!”John said hectic. “Root grabbed her mobile phone. “Already wrote him that he should get out of your Apartment. Samaritan isn´t the only one spying on you.” John looked at her confused. “What do you mean?” She rolled her eyes at him. “Your mate. We weren´t sure how long your cover will stand upright. So he gave me the order to look after you.”Her smile faded away. “Unfortunately I discovered that Samarian had followed you for several weeks now. When Greer went into the Shop I knew it means they now about you. But also while rescuing you, there wouldn´t be time to drive to Harold in time. That’s why I missed the opportunity to finally shot a bullet to the head of Greer. You could give me a bit of a thank you for it.”

The Car raced into a dark dead end behind the Apartment block.

“Where is Harold?” John asked scared. He jumped off the car and looked around...

 

Meanwhile Harold was on his way outside. He slammed the door shut and waddled as fast as he could toward the emergency stairs leading to the alley where Root would wait for him. Suddenly he heard the `Ping` of an Elevator opening. Bear began to give a terrifying growl and bared his teeth. Harold heard footsteps rushing toward his home. With eyes wide open in horror he pushed the emergency door open and rushed it down as fast as he could. The Door slammed shut with a loud bang which ringed in his ears and let his blood rush through his body.

Noises got louder. Voices from people giving angry commands. He could hear them at the door. The Omega tried to walk as fast as he could. Tears were in his eyes because of all the pain and fear he was in. Then the heavy door was forcefully opened. Footsteps rushed through the stairwell.

Harold felt a feeling of relief when he saw the exit door.

He opened it and ran into a man. “ _This is the end_.” He thought to himself.

But instead the man hugged him. Harold smelled the scent of John, his Mate. He felt the tears leaving his eyes. “You have to go!” John said while taking Harold’s Face in his Hands. “No!” Harold replied. Harold knew that they would kill him. “Harold! It´s too late.” The Alpha explained with tears in his blue eyes.” They know about me. But you can still go and safe our Pup.” John said. “Root told me about the House in New Hampshire you bought in case anything like this happens.” Harold shook his head at those words. “No. I don´t want to go without you!” Harold said energetic. “Please! For me and for the baby, leave this Place. Don´t let them take you!” John said while placing a small kiss to his mate´s lips. “I´ll see you again. I promise.” Harold muttered. “Yes, yes, you will. We will see each other again and we will be a family. Now go, take Bear with you. He will protect the both of you.” The Alpha pulled him into one last kiss, before he took a few steps back and nodded to Root. “Take care of him.”

Harold felt himself getting dragged back to the car by Root. He tried to tear away, back to John. The Car door slammed shut against his face, while the Emergency Door opened and John shoot the incoming Samaritan Agents. Harold opened his Mouth and drew in a sharp Breath while Root started the Car and pulled out of the Alley, into the dark Night.

In the rear-view mirror the Omega could see John opening the door again to check the ammunition of his new machine gun and to close the door behind him.

Then his Alpha was gone...


	6. Home is, where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here´s Chapter 6! It´s time for the Main Part of the Story. Uh-oh, Samaritan found out about the Pup, what do you think they going to do? Also, here´s a light trigger warning for Puke in this Chapter ( Starting in line 4-8) so just skip the Part if it´s making you uncomfortable. It´s nothing to explicit, but still...

Baby, it´s a beautiful day...

Tears were still running down Harold’s Cheeks, when Root pulled the Car over and slowly drove them down the Highway onto a more safer Road. The Omega tried to breath, but struggled. John was gone. He thought to himself. His Alpha was gone, maybe something worse. 

A Sickness spread in his belly. Harold felt dizzy. 

“Miss Groves...”He murmured, while the Sickness continued to grow. Root seemed to understand since the Hacker stopped the Car apprumptly. Harold managed to stumble out of the Car and behind the next tree, before he suddenly felt himself vomiting. Root watched him with a compassionated look. The Omega took some time till he slowly limped back to the Car. Root handed him a handkerchief and a Water bottle, none of them said a Word. Bear was poking his head against Harold´s Side. He slowly bent down to pet the Dog. “Good Boy.” He rewarded the Malinois while Root slowly continued to drive them to their Safe House. 

It took some time, the Sun was out when they finally arrived in New Hampshire. Harold could already see the Safe House slowly coming into view. “I´m tired.” He said absent. Root looked at him in a mixture of confusion and compassion. “I know, i know how you feel. But look, Harry, we´re already there.” She said. 

The Omega got out of the car and felt his back and legs hurting with every step he took. He gave a little whimper of pain when he took his next step. Root came and took his bag for him, he nodded to her, thankfully. Bear seemed curious but tensed about this new situation, the brown Malinois was watching Harold with a surprised look. Harold carefully opened the door and Let go of Bear´s leash. The Dog began walking around to explore his new home. His Paws clicked on the Wood and gave Harold an almost domestic feeling. 

Root watched as Bear disappeared into the dark. “Is everything in your bag you will need to work on `Her`?” she asked. Harold nodded. He made sure to grab everything from home before he left the Apartment. Harold would need to continue to rebuild the Machine.

Alone.

Harold closed his Grip on the Suitcase were `she` laid in, or more precisely, small parts of her. Silent grew between Harold and Root. The Omega felt a cold feeling gripping him and creeping his legs up. He knew, it was time to say goodbye.

“If you call me every week I could check if you’re okay.” The Hacker said. 

The cold gripped his stomach. “Miss Groves? Is it possible for you to go and try finding John?” The Omega asked. Root was half way out of the door and turned her head. A painful expression in her face. “Harold...”she started with a compassionated glance. “Please...Root.” he sobbed loudly. She must find him. “I have to go and find a new cover identity. And I fear if you’re lovely Mate already disappeared, he will be hard to find. And if not... well then Samaritan has him.” The female Alpha said. Harold felt how the ice grabbed his heart. Root said the words he had feared to hear. 

“But I do promise to try find him and tell you about it.” She said. Then the Hacker turned around and vanished into the night.

Harold was left alone and went into the living room, where Bear already laid in a big and cozy Doggie bed. The Malinois looked half as exhausted as he felt. The Omega padded the dog behind his ears and got up to waddle into the bedroom. He passed the nursery of his unborn pup and stopped dead in his tracks. It was lovely decorated. 

He had ensured to keep it in a light tone, the furniture was white and decorated with stuffed animal, the walls were a pastel yellow. He wished John could see this. It was everything they had ever spoken about while talking about their future.

He laid himself on the cozy bed, not bothering to pull up the Covers. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks while he just stared at the ceiling. 

A small tickling went through his lower belly. A tiny sign of their pup´s movements. The Omega laid a hand protectively over his belly and rubbed little circles. “Don´t worry. Were going to find your Papa. And then were going to be a family again. I show you how to hack the pentagon and your Papa will read you bedtime stories.” He smiled at the thought of John sitting next to a bed with a little kid wrapped secure und warm in a blanked next to him.

Harold just hoped that John would be okay. He just had to....

\----------------------------------------------------  
John was quickly grabbing his own duffle bag and stuffed some gun´s inside. Then, the Alpha grabbed some clothes and went to the kitchen. His eyes fell on the latest Ultrasound picture, which was lying on the bedside table and John grabbed it before quickly going out of his Apartment. He needed to stop Samaritan from finding out about the Pup. Then the Alpha went outside, not bothering to look back one last time. On the street, he saw black SUV´s driving to the front building. 

The Samaritan Agents would come too late he thought victoriously. He was already gone leaving the dead bodies of other agents on his way. He remembered about a Safe House Harold mentioned once. It would be outside of Manhattan, somewhere in Brooklyn. So Samaritan would have to find him again. The Safe House wouldn´t serve as his new home for long. He could stay there maybe two nights at least. But then, his revenge against Samaritan could begin...

\---------------------------------------------------

John Greer got out of the car, on the rainy streets. An umbrella was held over him in a blink. The old Alpha looked at the building in loathing. He went up with the elevator and froze in his step when he already saw one of his Agents lying dead in a pool of his own blood. “Pathetic.” He said while looking at the failure of this mingy so-called ‘Agent’. He wondered how difficult it would be to kill a crippled Omega. 

“Sir, Harold Finch was able to flee.” Somebody reported from the Back. He shook his head in absolutely disagreement. “This is farcical. Samaritan had served him on a silver plate for them!” he said in rage. The Alpha looked around in the House. His Agents were all dead. Bullets had perforated some of them. 

“Absolutely unacceptable.” He muttered while entering the small kitchen. With a disgusted glance he looked at everything. Until suddenly he saw something interesting. Like a predator he went towards the fridge where a small picture was held by a magnet. “It seems like the Bird is about to have a chick.” He said and grinned a devilish grin. “Find him. I want the city to be monitored all day long. Bring me this Pup. And then we shall see how to tear the wings from a Finches’ body.” The Alpha said and made his way back to the SUV. 

Let the games begin....


	7. Of peaceful dreams and too much alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long denial. My week was so stressful and I wrote the chapter and wrote it. And suddenly I hated how it was going so I edited it. But then I had like Job Interviews my whole week and next week the same thing is going to replay and I am here like 'stressed out snake eats herself'. But now it´s finally done and I can´t promise anything on when the next chapter will come but I will continue this Fic.

John felt bad. He suffered due the separation from his Omega. In his dreams he always saw his Harold in a pool of his own blood, lifeless blue Eyes staring at him in an accusing way. When John wakes up from these nightmares he usually drinks. It´s the cheap Stuff he gets in the Store down the Street. The Alcohol tastes bitter on his tongue and leaves a painful burn. But it will do. Then his vision will get blurry and all the bad thoughts will vanish out of his mind. John is happy to escape his dull reality.

But today his mind has settled on another form of cruel torture. He actually dreamt of a peaceful domestic life with his family...

_When the Alpha woke up, he could already feel the warm sun light tickling his skin. Harold was lying next to him in the crisp white sheets. When he heard a little whimper he instantly got up and went to the nursery. Bear was in his doggie bed next to the nursery and just lifted his head slightly. John smiled at the Malinois. “What a good boy you are. Protecting my little Pup, aren´t you?” he ruffled the dog’s fur and got up to look why the Baby was crying._

_In the crib a toddler was already on his feet. “Dada!” the kid complained and lifted his little arms up to his father._

_John noticed how beautiful the room was decorated. The creamy-yellow Walls, hung with Pictures and drawings, a few Stuffed Animals sat on the shelf above the Crib and there was the cute Bird Mobile they bought shortly after the Birth of their precious little Baby. You could see how much they loved this child only by looking at the decor. The Alpha watched how his little Pup was standing in his crib, watching him angry. “Dada!” he cried out again.This time John moved. He went to the crib._

_John grabbed his pup and picked him up in his arms. The little boy had Harold’s spiky, brown hair and stunning blue eyes and was wearing an Onesie with little birds on it. The Alpha held his son and rocked him back and forth slowly. The Pups crying stopped immediately. When John looked at the clock it showed already 8 am. He should probably get himself and the pup ready._

_Such a peaceful dream was new to him. Normally John would dream of cruelty and death but now he felt safe. Maybe he could go to the Bedroom and wake Harold as well._

_The Alpha went to the bedroom and watched his little mate sleeping relaxed in the white cotton sheets in one of John´s much too big shirts. The Alpha couldn´t get his eyes of him. Pure love was filling him when he watched how Harold´s chest was falling and rising sluggish. The Baby in his arms moved a bit and made a whimper while grabbing in the air towards Harold._

_“D` you wanna go to Daddy?” he asked and watched as his son smiled and nodded wildly at him. “Yes?” he asked again and kissed his son´s forehead. The he carefully walked over to Harold and sat beside him. “Hey Harold.” He whispered and gingerly kissed him. Harold yawned tired and rubbed his eyes. “Good morning John.” He said voice still sleepy and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table._

_“And good Morning little one.” The Omega said and stroked his son´s head. The baby gave a happy giggling._

John wanted to stay in this dream. This safe and peaceful place where no one could hurt him or his family.

_“Oh John. I do wish you could stay too.” He suddenly heard Harold say next to him. “But this is just a dream and none of this is real.” John felt how the room grew colder. “You have a real family waiting for you.” Harold said. His dream Omega had tears in his eyes as well. “But when will I see you again?” John asked desperate and stroke his mate´s cheek. Harold gave a weak smile. “Just wait for it, John. We will find a way, we always do and for now you just have to stay alive.” Harold said and gave him a kiss._

_The Omega´s soft lips met his and John could feel the salty taste of tears. “Stay alive for us, will you?” Harold repieded when their lips parted. “I will. I promise it.” John said. Harold gave him a last painful glance. “Oh my Dear John. I love you so very much.” John watched his son in his arms looking up at him in joy and grabbing at John´s cheeks. “Dada!” he said again. John nudged his nose playfully. “And I love you.” He said._

With tears still streaming down his eyes he woke. The Alpha´s head hurt like hell from all the alcohol and his Vision was blurry, but he still grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and drank a big gulp. Maybe he could return into this dream. His mind went foggy again. This was his life now. Drinking and hoping to stay alive to see his mate and pup again.

 _“Man. I call that one hell of a life.”_ A female voice next to him said. “Oh for god´s sake please let me alone.” He said angry. Why couldn´t his mind sent him back into the wonderful dream world?

He slumbed back, groaning when the Pain inside his head grew worse.

“ _Oh c´mon. You´re happy to see me._ ” The woman said and sat down next to him. John looked her in the eyes. Yes, he had missed her, he had to admit. I missed her in every Second of his live.

“Joss...” He called out. “Please stay with me.” Carter smiled and sat down next to him, slowly stroking through his salt and pepper hair. _“Sure. I´ll make sure you don´t drink yourself to death_.” She said while looking at his bottle. John followed her look and slowly let the bottle sink down.

“ _See. That wasn´t that hard, was it?_ ” she said. John watched as Joss was grabbing next to her and held up the latest Ultrasound picture. The one he didn´t leave at the Apartment. “ _Your Pup looks so beautiful_.” She said, smiling down at him. “Thank you.” John answered; face half buried in a Cushion.

“I was hoping on calling it Joss if it´s going to be a girl.” He said. Joss smiled. _“I would feel honoured.”_ His dream Joss said.

Then the Alpha cleared his throat. “Joss?” he asked. “Would you mind staying with me? I don´t wanna be alone tonight.” He whispered. “ _Oh John. You are not alone. You still have your hope left. I know you. You will reunite with Harold. Even if that means blowing off half of Samaritan. But for now I promise to stay with you_ ” She announced to him. His dream Joss layed herself next to him. " _You are going to be such a great father."_ she told him while John felt himself relaxing in his lonely room.

John knew this was only his mind and way too much alcohol. But it felt so real that he believed dream Joss. He smiled. “Thank you. For everything.” He felt as if all the hope he had lost in the last days was coming back to him. This would work out. His longing would guide him back in his lover´s arms. He would stop Samaritan and find his Harold. They would be a family together...


	8. What is it I am fighting for?

Harold woke up covered in his own sweat. He had a very bad nightmare and memories from it kept creeping back into his mind.

_Harold has lain in a big hospital bed. His contractions had started hours ago and John was by his side holding his hand and telling him everything would be fine. There were a bunch of Doctors instructing him on what to do. And he could see John almost freaking out from nervousness. It had been some tough hours but finally the Omega felt the last and pain fullest contractions going through his body._

_His Body felt like on fire but then he felt suddenly numb. Everything was erased from his mind when he heard the familiar cry of a baby. He gave a weak smile at John who was already grinning like the Cheshire cat. And up to this point his dream wasn´t that bad. “Look at our beautiful little pup.” John had said and placed the baby in its little blanket in his hands. Harold hat looked at the Baby, a smaller copy of John. “We have an Alpha Girl.” John said proud._

_But then a doctor had come in wearing a white mask over her mouth. He hadn´t recognized her when she came in but when she finally stood in front of him Harold had perceived that familiar brown eyes looking at him with a devilish glisten._

_“NO!” he had screamed when the woman had pulled out a gun and shot John straight into the chest. The smaller woman had looked at the Alpha and had said with no regret:”Sorry John.” Then she moved to Harold. The other people in there he first assumed were doctors were now all going out of the room as if nothing was happening at all. The woman had taken his pup in her hands while injecting Harold a little syringe. “And I am very sorry for you too Harold. But Samaritan really wants this Pup for its own little team. Sure she is still small but we will train her.”_

_She had turned her back onto him and left Harold going weaker and weaker. “NO!” he tried one last attempt. Looking over at John he could see a puddle of red forming under him at the white mattress. Harold felt all the life draining from him. “Sameen. Give me my child back.”He whispered helpless...._

 

Still shaking he made his way to the kitchen wearing only plaid sweat pants and a grey shirt. He was in his twenty-fifth week and the shirt was way too big for him. But at least it covered his already big belly.

The Laptop where he was working on the machine was on the dining table. Since he started working on her again the Machine had shutted herself off three times plus the one time Harold had to do it himself. The Laptop went to hot and the Machine wasn´t even solid settled in it. Since then he had to take smaller steps, reuploading her from time to time so that the Laptop wouldn´t have to work too much.

The Omega missed his normal equipment.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Almost 3am. He couldn´t even take Bear for a walk because it was too damn early.

He thought that his new life was best describable with the Song from Tangled when she was in her tower and everyday was the same for her. (His new home came with a various number of Disney movies which John probably had selected for their child but when he was too bored and the Machine was reloading he had tried to watch a few movies.)

The Omega looked at the new started Upload. The Machine was at 5 % so he won´t needed to check until past 6pm until he could check if it worked properly.

He made his way back to his bedroom, stroking slowly over his belly when he felt a small kick. His body needed to rest so he lay on the mattress and closed his eyes a little bit. His back hurted like hell.

Every step he took was agony.

The Omega just whished for his Alpha to be here to take care of him. He remembered how good he felt after John had massaged his back. He wanted his Alpha. He needed him. Every fibre in his body screamed for him. If only they could meet. Harold would trade everything for only seconds with John. He wanted to let the younger one feel how their pup started kicking. Wanted him to hold the pregnant Omega and tell him everything would be okay. If it would happen, and Harold gave birth to their child, he probably could cope with their pup for some time after his or her birth. But when he needed to hide longer? Or what if John would get killed?

Harold had to admit that he couldn´t chase a toddler around the house in an attempt to keep an eye on it while programming the Machine. And Bear would also need some exercises. Harold still didn´t knew how he would walk him every day when his back would hurt even more and he maybe wouldn´t even be able to take a step.

Sooner or later he would have to give Bear to Root as well as the Machine. He almost had copied everything important on his Laptop and he knew that his creation wouldn´t be safe with him. He couldn´t even properly protect himself and thus also his Pup. Harold turned a bit, his back protesting him for the quick movement.

He gasped as a harsh pain floated his body. He wouldn´t be able to do this any longer. Every second he feared Samaritan agents would storm inside. He was near a break down only thinking about the fact that it could be Miss Shaw who could come in and shot him in the head. His mind and his body had reached their total limits.

How long until Harold would break?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so sorry for beeing so inactive. I had the chapter ready on the 26th of December. And then I got a Laptop and   
> everything went nuts. My Word on the Laptop wasn´t working right so I had to open a new. An then I wasn´t really happy  
> with the way I wrote the first try on chapter 8. So I am so sorry. It is my last school year and I try so hard too find the time.   
> But I always keep screwing up. Honestly, I find a way to write this Story to the end.


	9. In the absence of sound, will you sing back to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I´d like to apologize for the long waiting. I somehow lost my motivation. I thought the whole day about how I could change this.  
> Today I came across my story again and I got really emotional because not only does I love this amazing Show but also this Story.  
> I thought about all These People reading it and I´m so sorry for keeping you waiting...

**One week later...**

  
Empty weapon sleeves were flying through the air next to John´s face as he shot a Samaritan agent who came inside his bedroom. Inside the Alpha a pool of angry heat started to grow more and more.

“He is gone because of them!” he thought. All of his Alpha instincts were at their high performance. He shot another man right in the head leaving a angry little bullet hole inside the man´s skull. He needed to get to his car if he wanted to escape. A man came up right in front of him and John´s mind went red. He felt all his Alpha sense´s making him shatter the man´s head in his bare hands. The dead man´s blood running deep red down his hands and dripping down to the floor.

John breathed in sharply and stormed out of the safe house. He didn´t knew how many agent´s were to come so he needed to be quick. Running down the stairs he felt the blood on his hands feeling strange. It went dry and he knew that until he could wash it off it would be complete dried mass on his skin.

His Alpha sense had started to cool down a bit. He searched for his weapon, but it seemed he had lost it while breaking the man´s skull.

He saw the black SUV the Samaritan agent´s had came with. He figured they probably won´t need it anymore so he broke the glass on the driver´s side and got inside. He had almost started the car when someone got in next to him.  
His hands already risen to fight whoever was trying to kill him he had to stop himself.

It was Root.

“Hey John.” She said happily. “Looking for these?” she held the car keys up like a trophy. Up to this point he wasn’t even questioning where she got them from. He only knew this was his ticket to ask her about Harold. Little he knew was that she had brought him to a safer place and either travelled to him or called him every week.

Starting the engine he looked t the brunet Alpha. “I know what you´re gonna ask.” She said. “Don´t worry. Harry is fine. That child of yours is not letting him drink any of his beloved green tea but they are both okay.”

John smiled as he imagined Harold on a kitchen table stroking his belly while quietly complaining to their pup. Root gave him a soft glance. “You want to go and see him.” The Hacker said. John rolled his eyes. “It´s too dangerous.” She gave him a wicked smile. “Trust me. Samaritan will have its hands full of other things. At the moment I am planning something. And you would have to go to your Omega and get Her for me.” She explained. John didn´t quite understand what she meant. “I should go and take the Machine?” he asked.

“Harry told me, the last time I phoned him. He is feeling watched and is even more paranoid than ever. So he needs to get Her away from him. He has copied everything he needs and also your pup is keeping him busy all the time without being there yet.” The male Alpha was slowly realizing what this meant. He would see Harold. For weeks his dreams were filled with the hope and the need to feel his mate. Slowly stroke above his belly while telling him everything would be okay.  
He realized that he started to smile brightly. Root looked at him and added with a dirty smile. “Besides his pregnancy heat is setting in.”

John couldn´t believe what he just heard. He now wanted to go as quickly as possible to his mate. Not only to help his pregnant mate in heat but also to help him. John always had made sure Harold was locked up and secure from other Alpha´s besides himself. But now he had nobody looking after him except Bear.

“I have some supplies for him, Food and so on. When you bring it to him you get the Machine.” She explained again. John nodded with a serious expression on his face. He felt nervous knowing that Harold was going into Heat. What if a stranger was coming for him? Would claim what isn´t his and take him away from John?  
He wished for the damn car to drive faster.

“I´ll write you a little note where you can find Harry.” Root said.

**___________________________________________________**

It was dark when John appeared in front of the safe house.

There were Food supplies inside his car but he wasn´t thinking of them at the moment. When he stood in front of the white door he inhaled sharply. An Omega was definatly in Heat in here.  
Anxiously he knocked. Immediately a dog barked. Bear!

John smiled happily. Then the door opened appruptly. Harold was staring at him. Eyes wide opened and mouth in a small O´shape.  
“What?”He asked quietly. “How?” Harold was limping towards him. With pure love in his eyes he stroke John´s cheek. Tears were already wailing up in his eyes.

“I was sent by Root. Got some food supplies in my car.” John answered. Harold smiled at him. “I missed you.” He said. “Oh Harold. I missed you so much. Every day I hoped you... you two would be fine.” John said and slowly stroke his mate´s belly.

They looked into each other’s eyes until Harold suddenly flinched a bit. John immediately let go of him to check for some visible injuries. “Harold?”He asked shocked. “Is something wrong?” The omega looked at him with lust filled eyes. “I´m sorry it´s just... I think I´ve got some kind of heat.” He explained. John smiled at him again.

“That´s another thing I was sent to take care of...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware the next chapter is gonna be completely just smut...


	10. So close

Stumbling inside the bedroom John tried to open all the buttons on his shirt in the speed of light. Harold moaned as his body was filled with lust. “Oh God. John I need you.” He breathed out. “Shhh.” John tried to calm him while stroking his mate´s belly. As much as he wanted to finally give in to Harold´s needs he knew he needed to be careful for the pup.

His own shirt opened, revealing his naked chest, he pushed the gray T-shirt Harold was wearing over his mate´s head. His omega´s skin felt as if he had a very high fever. Again Harold groaned in a mixture of agony and lust and rolled his hips against John´s groin, their cocks brushing against one another still covered with way to much fabric for both man´s liking. Their lips locked again for a passionate kiss while John fumbled with Harold´s trousers. Finally the smaller one was standing naked in front of him, shaking a bit from all the mixed emotions. “Touch me John.” He pleaded. John took in the image before him and had to gulp hard. He felt as if his whole throat was suddenly so dry. 

Carefully the Alpha placed Harold on the soft, white mattress of the king size bed. He then removed the crisp white shirt from his shoulder and opened his belt to push down his black trouser plus his underwear, his now free cock jumping up a little and only now John realized how hard he already was. Now he lay on top of Harold, still keeping all his weight on his elbows. Skin met skin and they both moaned in unison when their body´s connected. “John!” Harold moaned. “It´s been so long.” 

“I know. I know, Harold.” John said with hoarse voice. He didn´t wanted to let Harold wait any more than necessary but he also knew they had to be slower for the safety of their pup. He stroke his mate´s arms to sooth him a bit. “You´ve got any lube?” John asked with a dry voice. “On the nightstand.” Harold answered; already grabbing for said bottle. John gave a quick kiss to his mate´s neck, then he coated his finger with lube. “We need to change the position.” John said. He came to realise that with Harold´s belly their normal positions wouldn´t work out.

“Lay on your side please.” John whispered into Harold´s ear. He started slowly working Harold open for him; even though this wasn´t really necessary because Harold was already open for him from his previous masturbation without John. “Fuck Harold. You´re already so ready for me.” John gasped when his second finger went inside his mate without much effort. Harold just moaned in approval. John licked his mate´s neck to calm Harold. The time of separation had been too long for John; he could feel his knot starting to build slowly. “I need you inside me!” Harold demanded and his breath came out in harsh gasps.

John took his cock and pushed himself into Harold. When his cockhead was almost completely buried inside his omega he started pulling out again, leaving Harold a whimpering mess until he pushed himself inside again. They worked a pace out which was okay for the both of them, John grabbed his mate´s hips to burry himself deeper inside, aiming for Harold´s prostate. Harold moaned loud and buried his head in the pillows. John bit his neck, slow at first but then he bit the flesh hard enough to leave a mark. His left hand wandered from Harold´s hip to his erection, already leaking pre cum and smearing it all over his belly and the white sheets. “I missed you so much.” John whispered and kissed Harold´s neck calming. 

The Alpha´s knot started to swell inside Harold. He knew he would finish soon. “Oh god Harold.”John moaned loud. He increased his speed on Harold´s cock and felt how his hand was suddenly splattered with Harold´s cum as the omega came in harsh shots, painting John´s hand and his belly with his cum. John felt how his own orgasm rocked trough his body suddenly and his knot settled deep inside Harold; releasing his seed inside the omega. 

 

They felt how their brains went slowly back to normal until Harold shifted slightly, leaving John to release new seed inside Harold. It took some time until his knot had finally came down. After two more rounds they finally laid on the white sheets panting. John lay behind Harold, stroking his mate´s belly to feel the movements of his unborn child. “How far along are you now?” John asked wile nuzzling at the hair on Harold´s neck. “Twenty-seventh week.” Harold answered tired. “It´s mostly moving during the nighttimes and when I´m trying to work on the Machine.” John smiled and felt a small kick against his hand. “You´re saying ‘it’. So, no feeling what gender our little junior in here will be?” John asked. Harold sunk visibly lower into the sheets.

“No.” He sighed.

“Hm, what about twins, Harold?” John teased with a grin. Harold rolled his eyes. “I think I would have noticed by now, thanks very much.”

They both chuckled, while John breathed in deeply, inhaling his mate`s scent. His hands stroked through Harold`s brown hair, feeling the softness against his skin. “I can´t stay.” John said after a while, closing his eyes. He could feel his throat burning at the words. The alpha didn´t wanted to go. Leaving his omega behind.

“I know, John. I told Root to come and pick up the Machine. Now that you´re here it´s up to you to collect everything and bring it back to the Subway Station.” Harold said serious. “We need to completely finish her. I don´t want to know how many people are out there we couldn´t help.” The omega got up to dress himself, leaving John in the king sized bed alone. “It´s not your fault.” John said and sat up. Harold turned around with his whole body, his hands on his hips and looked at John with tired eyes. “But I am also the one who´s fault this delay is. If I had been fully functioning we could have saved months.” John got up too and stepped right in front of Harold to stroke his belly. “Saying it like this, it sounds like you don´t want to have this...” He stroked up and down where he could feel their pup kicking slightly.” Harold, this is the best thing I could have ever whished for. Back when we had Leila I thought it was the closest I would ever come to having a normal life.”John said and looked into Harold´s blue eyes.

“John...”Harold met his mate´s gaze. “I don´t know what I did in my life to deserve such a wonderful mate like you. Don´t ever think I wouldn´t want this with all my heart.” He placed his hand above John´s. “I´m just so tired and exhausted. I don´t want you to go.” He said. John needed to focus on the doorframe behind Harold to prevent himself from crying. He heard Harold sob and hugged him. “We´re going to meet again. I promise it to you.” John said with a dry voice. “I will be there when our pup come into this world.”

He let go of Harold to dress himself again. “What about Bear?” The alpha asked suddenly. Harold looked away into the dark woods surrounding the house. “I don’t think I can care for him fully. He needs his walks and some days I can´t even get up properly. Take him with you.” Harold said. John wanted to go over to him and just hold his mate. But he knew every second he was here was one second more in which Samaritan could find his location and get Harold. “The Machine is in the kitchen, right?” John asked. Harold gave a quick nod. He breathed out slowly and inhaled this scent once more. 

He felt safe and sound from it, probably because of all the pregnancy pheromones in the air. Then he stepped out of the bedroom and collected the Machine first and then Bear who run to the car happily. He exchanged the supplies he still had inside the car and placed them on the kitchen counter. Then he started the car. The house slowly grew smaller and smaller inside the rear window. Half an hour on the road John parked his car inside an abandoned dead end to let his tears out. He didn´t turned on the light. Sitting there in silent sobbing he thought about a life he might never get. 

He had been so close, so damn close to having a family. 

He was about to start his car again when suddenly four black SUV´s raced down the street, ignoring him completely. John looked after them curious. He went back on the road to continue his drive. Something about the other car´s bothered him. He couldn´t describe the feeling. It was just... odd. The alpha continued his way. A few police cars passed his way, a fire truck, some pickups and family cars, but the SUV´s always stayed in his mind, the feeling grew and continued to grow. Bear had stopped starring out of the window in excitement, while doing the typical dog thing where they put their tongues out in the wind; instead, the Belgian Malinois was starring back to where they came from. They locked eyes for a second and Bear whined low in his throat. 

“Fuck it.” John mumbled under his breath, turning the car in the middle of the road. Some cars honked furiously at him, but the Alpha didn´t cared. He could sense it; his mate was in danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the nice comment and the kudos. This means so very much to me <3


	11. Loosing it all

Harold was trying to get some much needed rest, now that John had taken the Machine he should use the time to fix his sleeping schedule.

He had looked out of the window for some time. Until John´s car had disappeared and his tears had dried. Now he lay in his bed and just hoped their pup would calm down a bit. Harold never had problems with it before but right now he almost thought something must be wrong by how strong their child was kicking inside of him. But then again, all his worries and despair was projected to his pup.

He closed his eyes and thought about maths. Some equations and formulas came to his mind and he started focusing on them. His child settled a bit and he stroke his belly smiling. “When you´re here I am going to teach you lots of them.” He whispered and imagined himself teaching a toddler the higher forms of mathematics. 

He saw the lights first. A car driving forward to the house would shine its light into his bedroom and project it to his wall. A little bit of a safety precaution. In case he a car came he would be informed; which was now happening.  
Harold got out of the bed as fast as his body would allow him. He looked out of the window and froze in shock. 

Four black SUV´s came their way towards the house. And Harold knew these weren´t neighbours asking to borrow some sugar. Samaritan had found him. He turned around and made his way down the stairs into the entrance hall. From here he went into the kitchen. The only emergency exit left was the kitchen door to the patio. From there he would have to hide in the woods surrounding the house. A thought which made Harold shiver. It was pitch black outside and he didn´t knew if there would be a path or if he would have to stumble his way deeper and deeper into the woods. The omega grabbed a torch and opened the door.

He heard how the main entrance door was kicked open and people came into the house searching. Harold´s breath hitched and he stepped out of the door. The cold air made him shiver on his whole body. For a moment a spark of hope gleamed inside of him. He could make it; the woods weren´t that far away. Maybe they would look for him in his bedroom first. The omega´s hope was shattered into million pieces when only seconds later he was grabbed by his arm and turned around facing the barrel of a weapon.   
At first he thought they would just shoot him; allowing him a fast death. But then he was guided back inside the house where John Greer was already waiting, on his left and right there were Bodyguards armed with machine guns. Greer looked at Harold in complete disgust. Then he nodded at his agents in approval and they guided him back to the car´s. “I would have you hand cuffed but it´s rather unlikely that you will try anything, Mr Finch.” Greer said and showed Harold where to sit down in the car. Harold sat down and Greer followed him, sitting next to the omega. “You should know that if not for this pup in you I would have you shot death in an instant. But it seems it´s your lucky day. Samaritan wants this child and that´s why we need you alive for a little bit longer.” Greer said to him. 

Harold felt both sad and angry at the same time. He felt as if a big weight had been placed inside his chest and was pulling him down now. “Mr Greer, please let this child out of all this. I know we both won’t forget about anything that happened but my child has nothing to do with any of it.” Harold pleaded. Greer watched as Harold´s hand rested on his belly. 

“You know, I´ve always found it interesting. The way your kind would do anything to protect something so small and of which they don’t even know how it´s going to turn out.” Harold realized he was talking about carrying omega´s. “You better pray your spawn will be an alpha, or else I fear Samaritan will not see any further use for it.”

The car´s started and raced off into the distance...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had almost reached the safe house again when the SUV´s crossed his path again. The windows were blacked out, so he couldn´t see what was going on inside. John felt his heart beat quicken .Maybe it was nothing. Maybe he was just too paranoid. Bear started panting in excitement when they drove down the long path towards the house. 

At first, everything looked fine. All the lights in the house were out but he could easily imagine Harold sleeping in his bed after everything that happened. The passenger window was still open and suddenly Bear got up from his seat and jumped out of the window, running towards the front door. John stopped the engine and got out, not bothering to close the car door behind him. Bear had just run inside. 

The Door was open! 

John could smell about a dozen Beta´s and an Alpha. In seconds he realized what happened here. The door was kicked in, lying on the ground. Bear was nowhere to see. John´s nostrils were filled with the scent of an Omega, his Omega in dread.

He fell to the floor. John´s vision was spinning; he felt as if the room would crumble under his feet. He had tried to keep Harold and his child safe. Had he served them on a silver plate for Samaritan when he came to his mate today? He took out his mobile phone. Root wasn´t answering. He cursed under his breath and called for Bear. The Malinois came immediately and they got back in the car. He was probably ten minutes behind them but he could still catch up with them.

The Alpha would do anything to get his mate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t know how many of you know my Tumblr it´s " little-bird-rinch". But currently my Tumblr is having   
> some problems and I can´t see any Posts. I am trying to fix it but that´s at the moment why I can´t come online and reblog.  
> I hope I will be able to do that again this week :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this started out as a idea I wrote my sister while I was bored in class and now I wrote every Wednsday for about six weeks on it. I´m not a native Speaker and this is not Beta readed so please forgive me my mistakes. My Tumblr is "little-bird-rinch" stop by and say Hello. Enjoy !


End file.
